Drabbles to Tickle the Mind and Maybe the Abdomen
by AGirlWhoLikesToSayHi
Summary: Hopefully moderately canon one-shots about the lives of our favorite sideki..er..heroes.  Currently: Tall ginger has to apologize to his friend, a shorter ginger, for missing his birthday.
1. An Archer's Night

A/N - something I wrote out of the blue after wishing to write something about the soon to be revealed heroine in Young Justice. Hopefully, it can be viewed as somewhat canon.

**Edit** - If you watched the episode, you know this is NOT canon, but oh well. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer - Needed in all fan pieces, so I have to do it, even when the obvious is right there. So, yeah, I don't own Young Justice. Simple.

* * *

Her keen blue eyes narrowed as a band of hair swept in front of her face. Batting it away in annoyance, she silently contemplated the idea of cutting her long blonde mop but shoved it away swiftly as her target reached her eyes. She was crouched silently on the sturdy limb of a tree, hidden by the night, the exposed road lit only by the dull glow of the crescent moon. The sound of a car engine as it sluggishly came along her way was all that penetrated the night. Now was the time to prove her namesake as Artemis, the goddess of the hunt.

Bow at ready, she notched one of her arrows, pulling the string taut. With the wind blowing at her side, she instinctively adjusted her range. Just as the vehicle passed her, she let the deadly projectile loose. It made a swift beeline towards its attended target, ripping cleanly through the black material to continue onward to be lost over the cliff beyond. And that was it. Mission Accomplished. She'd delayed a mob boss' arrival to a meeting that the 'big shots' were currently intervening in.

It was time to head home, yet she lingered for a bit, reasoning with herself that this was just to make sure the mobster was belated. In this lull, she was left to her own melting pot of thoughts. Her primary concern at the moment was the change that was going to occur in her life. Olli…er…her mentor, Green Arrow, had informed her that she would be joining a recently formed group of adolescent heroes. Unfortunately for her, she'd never met any of them, even the veteran Boy Wonder. She knew Speedy, or maybe it was Red Arrow now, had met the majority of the team prior to its creation.

A rustle in the bushes had her aiming the sharp metal point of her specialized ammo threateningly towards the source. She lowered it in surprise as a familiar figure emerged from the foliage, arms raised in a casual signal for surrender. Speak of the devil…

"Wha, Roy, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed, unable to keep the accusation out of her voice.

"Aww, and I thought you'd be happy to see me," he pouted mockingly, crossing his arms.

"I am, I mean," she returned the shaft to its case, choosing to hop down from her perch onto the carpet-like grass to face the taller teen. Flustering, she continued, "How did you even now I was here?"

He chuckled softly, running a hand through his ginger hair, "Just thought I'd visit you without the boss man intervening, and I haven't been that far gone to not know what's been going on."

Silence. Artemis sighed, "So you came here… to talk?"

"And you make it sound so simple," he muttered, eyes narrowed seriously. "I heard you're joining the Justice League's little sidekick team."

"Yeah," she nodded, glancing away, unable to deny either fact. "It poses the question as to why _you_ aren't."

He didn't answer. She rubbed at her bow carrying arm self consciously, turning away from the experienced archer. "You know, I feel like I'm becoming your replacement."

"I don't want to be a part of something that won't acknowledge my existence as a real hero," he reasoned. "And you're not replacing me. I gotta say; that guy trained you pretty well."

"You helped."

"Glad to hear you say that," he strode over to her, snatching one of her arrows before she could do anything about it. Taking out his own, he compared them in front of her, showing her the subtle differences. "Also, you'll be interested to know that Robby and the others won't recognize who's is who's. Probably think I helped them out with the whole killer android thing."

"I was thinking it would help my chances in gaining their favor," she responded truthfully, seizing the item and returning it. "Although I think they'll still be rather disappointed."

"Hey, don't say that," he placed a gloved hand comfortingly on her shoulder. At this, she finally cracked a smile, reaching her hand up to ruffle his fuzzy scalp.

"You know, you actually look better without the cap."

At that, they stared into each other's faces. His fingers rose past her neck to touch her peach-colored face. She did the same, trailing her palm lightly down to his cheek. Red Arrow leaned down, head tilted slightly; Artemis waited in heated suspense. Their hearts hammered swiftly behind their ribs as their lips drew closer and closer.

BANG! BANG!

The moment was ruined as the heroes readied their weapons. Having caught the sound of their discussion after cursing his luck, the mob boss had fired two shots into the forest, swearing a number of unmentionables and missing the two archers by a mile. His group of cronies, understanding at least some of what was happening, aimed towards the trees. By that time, Red Arrow and Artemis were in action taking them down.

"Oh, I just remembered!" one of his shots sliced easily through one of the henchmen's guns.

"What?" she grunted, letting loose a barrage of arrows.

"Apparently, you have to do one of my jobs for me. It involves a nerd and a posse of evil dudes with a nefarious plot for evilness," he answered in a rather Wally West kind of way.

Her eyebrow quirked as another sigh surged from her throat, "Sometimes, I wonder why I hate you and love you so much at the same time."

* * *

A/N - Hope you guys liked it (as all writers do). I definitely enjoyed writing it. Hopefully, when I'm in the mood, I will write more drabbles. Possibly about the antics of my favorite speedster or boy wonder.


	2. Dogs and Cats and Heroes

A/N - Thanks for the reviews for chapter 1! I appreciate them. Remember, reviews are the only things that can influence what might be written next.

Disclaimer: I am young and I know justice, but I do not own Young Justice. Simple.

* * *

"Dogs."

"Cats."

"Cats are annoying."

"Well, so are dogs. At least cats don't howl _all_ the time!"

"Yeah, they do!"

"No, they _mrowl_, and it isn't as loud as barking."

Superboy stepped into the living room, half-annoyed and half-curious as to what his fellow teammates were talking about. Having heard him come in, Robin and Kid Flash, both dressed in their civvies, whirled on him, trying to get him to take sides.

"Supe-y! Glad you could join us," Wally exclaimed, gesturing in annoyance at his gypsy friend. "Now could you please explain to this guy as to why cats are better than dogs?"

"What?"

"No way!" Robin cut in, batting one of the ginger's hands away from him. "Dogs will always be the superior! Television has proved that!"

"Can dogs climb up trees?" Wally retorted.

"Can cats get down them?" he quipped.

"Not cool, man!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Superboy interrupted, holding his hands up in a gesture similar to Superman's own way of calming people down. "You guys are arguing over which animal is better?"

Robin scoffed, folding his arms, "Basically. It started out with us wondering what it would be like to a have an animal sidekick, but KF won't admit that a dog would do better at fighting crime with superheroes."

"Do dogs have the natural agility and grace of a cat? No! I didn't think so. Like a dog will be able to keep up with me."

"Ugh, this'll go on all day if we don't have a tie-breaker. What do you say Superboy?"

The two looked on earnestly at the clone as he silently contemplated the question. It wasn't until he had grabbed the remote and sat down in between them on the couch that he said anything. He turned on the TV, flipping the channel to one he preferred, "Dogs."

"WHAT?"

"Yes!" Robin pumped a fist up in victory as Wally nearly fell out of his seat in shock.

"B-but," Wally spluttered, dramatically grabbing Superboy's arm. "Why?"

"Cats are girly," he supplied bluntly, shaking off the speedster's arm. At that, Robin burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as Wally gaped in horror.

"You should see your face," Robin gasped, wiping a tear from under his shades as his giggles subsided. "It's priceless!"

"I no longer want to be in the same room as you two, cat-haters!" Wally practically shouted, stomping out of the room to cool down.

"Tch, drama queen," Robin mumbled, still getting over the hilarity of the moment. Superboy, still watching his program, nodded stoically. The show went on for quite awhile before the shorter of the two decided to speak again. "So, what kind of dog would you want for a sidekick?"

Superboy made a noncommittal noise, letting the young teen continue, "It would be cool if Br…um…Batman would get a bulldog or something. Oh, no, a Great Dane; with a cowl and everything! That would definitely strike fear into the hearts of the baddies!"

"…a white one."

"Huh?"

"A white dog," Superboy replied simply. "I think a white dog would be nice to have."

"Oh, o-kay then."

"…"

It was then that Kid Flash returned to the room, looking somewhat composed with no indication of the previous fight ever happening. Flopping down on the couch, he ignored the stares that his friends gave him, instead choosing to keep his eyes glued to the screen. And so there the three teens sat, watching a show about a narcissistic doctor and his followers as they diagnosed patients with a variety of illnesses until…

"Girls dig guys with cats."

The facepalm that ensued left a red mark on Robin's forehead for the rest of the day that would later raise the eyebrow of an incredulous Bat.

* * *

A/N - Just a few tidbits for those with a good amount of knowledge of the DC universe. So can you guess which super animals I'm referring to? And who would you like to see next?


	3. Of Chocolates and Crushes

A/N - Wanted to write something after a few days of absence. This was going to be a Megan and Kaldur friendship thingie, but I just couldn't do it right. Well, whatevers. Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I'm not nearly as talented as the wonderful creators of the DC universe to even think I have the ability to say that I own it, which I don't. Simple.

* * *

In the beginning, it had seemed simple enough. Get all the ingredients together and follow the steps. But now, Megan could only glare in dismay at the mess she had caused to the once pristine kitchen. This was never how it had went in the shows and books she'd read about the subject since her arrival on Earth.

"Hello, Megan," she grumbled, smacking her hand against her forehead in agitation only to curl her lip in disgust when she realized that it was still covered with the gooey brown substance and effectively stained her skin. "Making chocolate shouldn't be this hard."

"And yet, you've practically painted this room in it," Artemis joked as she entered the room, skirting around the puddles as she drew closer to the martian. "First time?"

"..Yeah," Miss Martian sighed, turning away to clean her face at the sink. After a fair bit of scrubbing, she continued. "I just can't seem to get this baking thing right. Earth customs are so odd."

"Compared to yours, right?" the blonde chuckled, handing her teammate a dish rag. "Are you sure you don't want to buy candy from a store? I always do it."

"A Valentines' gift should be something from the heart," Megan insisted, drying her face and hands with the cloth. "I want to make up for the burnt cookies I made."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that. Apparently, Mr. Mouth ate them all."

"Wally says his high metabolism has him eating several meals a day. It helps if he has snacks in between."

"Apparently the guy has no taste," Artemis scoffed, pausing to realize what her statement implied. "I mean, not that you're _that_ terrible of a cook or anything, it's just that…um… do you…need any help?"

M'gann giggled, "That would be nice."

After cleaning up some of the counter, the girls began adding in the ingredients. Artemis grabbed a container of sugar, letting it hover uncertainly over a mixing bowl filled with unsweetened fudge, "So how much do I have to add to this?"

"The recipe calls for a handful of sugar, but it wouldn't hurt to have just a pinch more."

It went on like this for a while, with them relaying the instructions to one another. A thought crossed the blonde's mind through this process, causing her to smile slyly at Megan, "Are you sure that _all_ of these are only friend chocolates?"

"Of course," the carrot top replied, uneasy as to where this was going. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Artemis teased. "I just thought that you'd want to make something special for one tall, muscular, blue-eyed hunk with luscious dark hair."

"You mean Superboy?" the heat in Megan's face rose to an unimaginable level, turning her usual green face beet red and her voice to go up an octave. Her heart raced at the thought of him, but she desperately tried to hide it. Her attitude deflated when she thought about their relationship. "I… there's nothing between us. Not really anyway."

"Hey, come on," Artemis assured, patting her friend on the back. "I've been here for months, and the sparks _have_ been flying. The Christmas mistletoe incident was hilarious! And remember Halloween? Priceless!"

And somehow, Miss Martian's blush deepened even further, as she tried to deflect the subject, "Artemis… what about you and Wally?"

"Tch, that guy?" the archer scoffed, twisting her head away to hide the pinkness that had appeared on her cheeks. "He's still as annoying as ever."

"You two have your moments," she giggled, relieved as her face temperature returned to normal.

"Ugh, whatevers," Artemis muttered, stirring furiously at her mixture with her wooden spoon, being careful not to spill anything. In silence, they continued until it was time to pour the chocolate into their trays. But before, Megan let a drop of the brown substance fall onto the metal surface, her friend stopped her. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I know what we can do to make each chocolate special for the boys!"

"Reeaally?"

"And I know the perfect one for Kid Flash!"

"…"

"What are you doing staring at me like that? Wait, are you…!"

"Artemis, we are NOT spiking Wally's chocolate!"

* * *

A/N - It turned kind of random in the end, but at least I got it in on time. Well, I hope you folks are having a wonderful week spending time with your loved ones and very extra special _loved _one! Happy Valentines' Day!


	4. Just a Phobia

A/N - Not my best work, but I willed myself to write something about Aqualad. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer - My chances of owning one of the biggest comic book franchises is 1 to infinity. Simple.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"No way!"

"Way."

"Say it isn't so!"

"It is."

"Dang it, Wally, just shut up. If Kaldur has a phobia of cats, then he has a phobia of cats," Robin intruded, tired of listening to his best friend, if he could even call him that right now, moan and groan about how a person shouldn't have a fear of cats, especially if it was someone he knows.

"There has to be a reason behind this!" Kid Flash surmised, ignoring the Boy Wonder and pointing a finger in the air before swishing it into an arc to aim directly at the gilled teen's face. "Tell us the reason!"

"It's," Aqualad sighed, rubbing a hand behind his neck uncomfortably. "It is kind of embarrassing."

That immediately piqued Robin's interest, "Now, you definitely have to tell us!"

"You are the last people I would want to share this with," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"What was that?" Wally asked, smirking and edging closer to the dark-skinned male.

"Come on," Robin motioned for Kaldur to enter the TV room. "Step into our office. We'll discuss your _problem_ there."

With them settled on the couch, the Atlantian, flanked by both of his friends, had no chance at escaping the inevitable. Back straight and posed rather professionally, the ginger coughed for attention, "Now then, Mr. Kaldur'ahm. It has come to my associate's and my own attention that you have been suffering from a fear of cats, also known as…"

"Ailurophobia," Robin supplied, clearly entertained.

"…Ailurophobia. Now, Mr. Kaldur'ahm, or Kal if I may, what happened for you to be so terrified of these beautiful felines?"

"Well," Aqualad grimaced, recalling what had happened to him. "It all started when…"

"Wait!" Kid Flash interjected, shedding his facade to zoom out of the sight to return a second later with a camcorder in tow. "Okay, now start over from the beginning."

"_Wally_," Kaldur menaced, giving him what could be counted as a lesser equivalent to the infamous bat glare. This was pushing the envelope a little too much for his comfort. And his weapons were stashed away in his pockets, fairly reachable. He wouldn't hurt them that much; just enough to subdue and retreat. That was all he needed. But a certain Boy Wonder continued with the prodding.

"Ah, ah, ah," Robin corrected, wagging his finger in disapproval and motioning for his partner to hand over the camera. "My co-worker has the right to be addressed as Mr. West."

"And what of you?"

"I'm not the one counseling you."

"Robin, this isn't counseli…"

"Continue, Mr. West," the teen said, signaling for Wally to resume as he pushed the record button.

Biting back a mad smile, Kid Flash nodded to his bud before turning back to Kaldur, "As I was saying, what do you believe causes you to be terrified by cats, Kal?"

"I am _not_ terrified by cats," Wally only sent him a look. Kaldur rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "It is just…it was my first visit to the surface world without my king. He had allowed me to explore a relatively peaceful neighborly coastline. As I had never been to that place before, I…had gotten lost and ended up at the docks at dusk."

Kid Flash let out a fake yawn, obviously bored by what had been said so far, "Where do cats come in on this?"

"I was getting to that," Aqualad huffed before righting himself. "Because of my… natural habitations… I smelled strongly of fish. A treat that everyone knows that cats are attracted to, but it was only until after that I was informed of this."

"Wait, so you mean that—"

"Let him finish, _Mr. West_."

"Knowing that I was not expected back home until much later; I began to explore the area. The town was not busy during the night, so I was alone for the most part. It was when I turned into an alley that I noticed something following me."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"_Mr. Wallace Rudolph West_, shut up! …_ahem_…Go on Mr. Kaldur'ahm."

"…So I turned around to see several glowing eyes gazing up at me. There were dozens of them," the Atlantian shivered at the memory. "And then… they tackled me."

"They _what_?"

"They tackled me," he repeated, his expression morphing into one of revulsion. "They licked me with their scratchy tongues, clawed me with their nails, and _bit_ me until they realized I was not food. It…is painful just thinking about it…"

For a moment, an odd hush passed inside the group. Robin lowered the camcorder as Kid Flash widened his mouth in shock. It was only when their eyes locked, when all chaos let loose. If it wasn't for the practically sound-proof walls in Mount Justice, every single person in a 10-mile radius would've heard the two's raucous laughter. Aqualad could only bury his head in his webbed hands in defeat as he tried to will away the image of hungry, menacing felines attacking him.

It seemed like ages had passed by before the peals of snorts and giggles died down. Leaving two exhausted heroes breathing deeply through their sore throats as another stayed frozen, mentally scarred for life.

"How do you feel now, Kal?" Wally questioned in a therapeutic voice.

"Terrible…"

"Well, that sucks," all notions of returning to counseling mode were gone as the ginger gestured eagerly for Robin to show him the recording. "So did you get it? Did you get it?"

"No, the shutter was closed. Of course I did, idiot! Who do you think I am, the Boy Blunder? Just let me rewind and...wait a second. There's no memory card in here!"

* * *

A/N - Yes, yes I did just use a cliche phobia for a fishman to have. Deal with it. Also, review to help me figure out what the next drabbles should be about.


	5. Wonderful

A/N - My try at a Superboy and Ms. Martian romance one-shot. It's rather fluffy though and definitely not my best work. But I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer - Yes, I have no affiliation with the DC industry except for my fan love for its universe. Simple.

* * *

Silence. Complete and total, undisturbed silence. That was odd to a boy with super hearing, with the ability to make out a whisper meters away from him. The Kryptonian clone reasoned himself that his way of describing it was incorrect. He could discern the small noises that the technology inside of the fortress made as they lay dormant, waiting to be used and the gentle breeze that came through the vents. Every syllable that the actors of the nearly muted show spoke could be understood, but that wasn't the problem.

The fact of the matter was that he was bored. Extremely and utterly bored out of his artificially rendered mind. None of his male teammates were in, having to help out their respective partners on stopping various crimes and fighting villains from their rogues' galleries. Artemis had the same dilemma with Green Arrow, and the Black Canary and Red Tornado were away on official League business. For a moment, Superboy wondered if he should visit Metropolis again, but remembering his awkward and disappointing encounter with Superman halted the growth of the idea, throwing it away to the farthest recesses of his mind.

There was only one person he knew that was still at Happy Harbor, but she was nowhere to be seen. After their usual morning greetings during breakfast, Megan had informed him that she would be busy doing something outside of Mount Justice. Since he was not a mind reader like her, Superboy had no clue as to what it was she was doing. Though he was curious, he was just too darn stubborn to ask her what it was.

He supposed that it was one of his faults, but he thought about it as a strong defining characteristic he had gained after escaping from the Cadmus facility. Of course, being obstinate was keeping him on the couch and glaring at the television screen as the commercials for hair products and magical gravity defying items played through. He had the faintest hope of developing laser vision if he knitted his eyebrows together long enough. It hadn't happened yet, but the thought ran through his head once in a while.

Superboy scoffed at the silly notion, "Yeah. And maybe if I jump off a cliff every day, I'll be able to fly."

"Superboy?"

Caught off guard, he turned his head so swiftly in the direction of the noise that, if he had been a normal person, his neck would've cracked. Realizing who it was, the dark-haired teen relaxed his shoulders, shifting his sights back to the TV, "Oh, it's just you."

Slightly offended by the statement, Miss Martian frowned, "Just me? Have you been on the couch for the _whole_ time I've been gone?"

"Yes," there was no hiding it from a telepath.

"I've heard that being exposed to a television too long is bad for mental growth," she informed him, waiting for a reply that never came. Sighing, she continued. "Would you like to come outside with me? I want to show you something."

She'd finally gotten the courage to say it, but the color on her lips forced her to retreat to the way she'd come in. Hopefully, Superboy was following and _wasn't_ using his heat vision to see the rise in temperature on her cheeks. And with that, she almost jumped for joy when she saw him exit Mount Justice with her. As usual, his arms were crossed along with his mask of complete disinterest, beaconing her to continue. Nodding, Megan led him through the forest, neither wishing to speak as they trekked through the foliage.

They passed by the greenery through what seemed like it was an eternal silence. It was only when the Martian was positive that they were almost there, that she allowed herself the small victory of convincing Superboy to go with her. Without warning or any rational thought, she gripped his wrist firmly with her palm and propelled both of them forward past the trees and bushes towards the light ahead that signified a break in the dense flora. As they broke through, time slowed to infinitesimally long increments.

Unbeknownst throughout the whole journey, they had been walking uphill, leading them to an elevated ridge, just a smidge shorter than Mount Justice, that had a brilliant panoramic view of a majority of the island. For once, Superboy really didn't have anything to say as the Martian released his arm. Megan smiled as she stared on at his awed expression.

"I spotted this place when we were coming back from our last mission. I spent all morning trying to find the right path to follow."

"Why?" Superboy asked, shaken out of his trance.

"In the beginning, I just wanted to check it out, until I noticed that the air currents were pretty strong as I was flying up here. It reminded me of something that some of the Justice League members advised to me. They said that, even without wings, a person could use them to soar faster or stay in the air longer. For me, I believe, it will help me with my telekinesis."

"What do you mean?"

Ms. Martian didn't answer, strolling forward until she was just inches away from the edge of the cliff. She turned, holding out a hand to him, "You've always said that you wanted to fly."

The clone was stunned, giving himself a few seconds to register what was happening. Raising his hand, he slowly reached out to Megan's. When she was sure, his grasp firmly in her own, Megan lifted off the ground, already feeling as the wind tousled her hair and brushed her exposed skin. For Superboy's part, he ignored the sensation of an invisible force lifting him up, instead choosing to revel in the moment as the trees below him turned into a forest of broccoli.

For the two flyers, nothing could have possibly changed the carefree moment as they soared through the sky in sync. Megan's faced beamed with delight as she witnessed her friend cracking a rare and sincere smile. However, they were so lost in the moment that they didn't notice a flock of migrating avians until it was too late. On sight, the geese scattered around the two, feathers scattering in all direction as they squawked in protest as their formation was broken.

Caught off guard by the aquatic birds, Megan's concentration slipped, allowing Superboy to feel the full force of gravity as he went hurtling back down to earth. Now, as the clone of Superman, the impact wouldn't faze him too much; but because of his underdeveloped powers, it would definitely hurt. Every second the ground came closer, the teen's happy thoughts were thrown away by the turbulence his body caused. Ms. Martian was meters away, trying her best to catch up and renew the telekinetic hold on her friend.

Superboy could feel his clothes tearing in different places as he met the tree line, breaking branches and twigs from their perches as he went. But, they didn't slow him down in the slightest. Bracing himself for the inevitable, he moved his arms to protect his face as he drew closer and closer… only to experience his heart missing a beat as he was telekinetically caught inches away from meeting the dirt. As he was placed steadily back on his feet, the incessant sound of Megan apologizing over and over assaulted his ear drums.

"I'm so, so sorry, Superboy! Agh, hello, Megan! I should have never have believed I that I was capable enough to do this! This is entirely my fault… I'm really sorry, Superboy…"

The Kryptonian raised his hand to silence the Martian's self-depreciating babbling, "Look… it's alright. Let's just get back home."

Nodding somberly, Megan began to lead him out of the forest. They stopped just in front of the entrance as she rubbed awkwardly at her arm, "You know, I'm really sorry."

"I already told you, it's nothing," Superboy reasserted as he continued forward, the transfer system's female voice beginning to recognize him. As the portal opened, he turned to face her. "And next time, pay more attention to the skies."

Dumbfounded, M'gann stood stock still for a moment as her teammate disappeared into the mountain. A wide grin graced her face as she cheered to herself. Today had turned out to be quite wonderful.

* * *

A/N - So, yeah... I actually finished this a week ago, but I was steeling myself up for disappointed reactions.


	6. A Site for Sore Eyes

A/N - This was originally going to be a hurt/comfort story between Artemis and Wally, but it didn't work out to my liking. So I changed it to something much lighter.

Disclaimer - If only it was that simple.

* * *

"Hey, this one makes me look good."

"Naw, that one, is definitely my best!"

"No, it's this one!"

"Hey, Mouth! Didn't know you talked to yourself so much."

Wally glared at Artemis, swiveling his seat around to face her with his arms crossed. The computer screen behind him showed various pictures of himself in his superhero alias, "Force of habit. Can't stand a room filled with silence."

"That's what music is for, idiot," she retorted, moving closer to him so she could get a better view of the monitor. "What site are you on anyway?"

"So glad that you asked, Arty!" Kid Flash grinned, choosing to ignore her comment. "It's this forum-based website that is solely and entirely dedicated to superheroes. Complete with profiles of the world's entire population of superheroes and their rogues galleries. As you can see, my many, adoring, fans have collected several photos of my beautiful self that I recognize from my debuts on a few newspapers with the Flash."

"Does Batman know about this?"

"Of course Bats knows! I already showed Rob this… unfortunately."

"Uh huh. He has a bigger fan-base than you do?"

"…yes. Well, at least mine is bigger than yours!"

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't," Artemis chuckled, not falling for the ginger's baiting.

"Oh-kay then. Either, I just walked into a really awkward conversation, or I'm misunderstanding something here," Robin cut in, dressed in his usual civvies.

"You're misunderstanding," the two said in unison, glowering at each other after they realized what had happened.

Shaking his head at the obvious sexual (think gender wise) tension between his teammates, the Boy Wonder joined them at the computer. His eyes widened just a fraction under his shades as he realized what they were on, "You guys are checking out the Database of All Things Hero and Reverse?"

"No, I was," Wally interjected, breaking his glare to look at his best friend. "This _thing_ just walked in as I was admiring my face."

"And that's totally normal," Artemis huffed, rolling her eyes at the obvious insult.

"Hey, not my fault my photos are brilliant."

"Yeah, whatevers."

"Has she updated my profile?" Robin asked, clicking the homepage button that was at the top of the page.

"_She_?" the blonde in the room, focused her attention on the screen as he scrolled through a large list of names.

"Yeah," KF answered, making room for his friend to move the mouse. "The creator of the site is some girl our age. She's as much of a researcher as Rob is. And she knows how to make everyone, _even you_, look good."

"I have my own page?"

"Who in the super community, doesn't?" Robin snorted as he found the link to his alter ego. "She keeps up with the hero trends like a stock market socialite."

"What does she have about me?"

"A few pics and some insights on your character as Green Arrow's new sidekick."

"I'm a partner," Artemis growled at Wally's answer, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey, no Gibb's slapping!"

"Quiet you baby, something just occurred to me."

"What?"

"If she knows so much about us, does that mean she knows our secret identities?"

"If she does, she doesn't show it," Robin replied as he scrolled through his information. "Every single byte, giga and every other thing, on this site is uncopiable. Not a single picture or word is getting shared through the internet. Also, she never discusses secret ids on any of the topics on her forums. She's also informed her viewers that she moves frequently and uses public servers to monitor her site, so finding her is next to impossible."

"Even Batman?"

"Of course not. She currently resides in…" he trailed away, staring pointedly at Wally.

"Something on my face?" the 15-yr-old asked.

Artemis immediately understood the hint, gasping in realization, "No way, she lives _there_?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, what do you guys mean?" Like always, KF was losing his patience.

"And he has no idea?"

"Yup."

"_Who_ has no idea? Are you guys talking about me?"

"That's really got to suck."

"You've got that right."

"Do I have to leave the room or something for you two to pay attention to me?" the speedster was then assaulted by the blank stares of his teammates. Groaning in annoyance, he hopped out of his chair. "Fine, have it your way."

As he stalked out of the room, Artemis and Robin shared a humorous and victorious look, "You going to tell him that she's going to his school?"

"Was," he corrected. "She moved to Star City a few days back."

"Lucky us. Hey, can you show me my profile page?"

"Gladly."

* * *

A/N - No, the site doesn't actually exist, and neither does the creator in the canon DCAU. She's one of the OCs that I have created for the DC universe. But since I know how most people, myself included, feel about throwing a made-up character into a cast of well-liked heroes, she will never have a major encounter with them. Never.


	7. Unexpected Payback

A/N - Inspired by the wishes of **swirlhearty23**, **illica**, and an anonymous reviewer labeled as **Honest**. Enjoy, it's kinda long.

Disclaimer - I'd be able to draw these scenarious if I had an affiliation with DC, but I don't. Simple.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, they won't see this coming. Not from you at least."

Aqualad sighed, moving the vial away from the glasses that lay at ready on the counter, "Spe…Red Arrow, I am not sure if I can do this."

"Come on, Kaldur," Roy, dressed in a red flannel shirt, dark pants, and black kicks, patted the Atlantean on the shoulder. "You asked for my help, and I'm giving it to you."

"Spiking the drinks of Robin and Kid Flash is not the way I wish to get back at them. Especially since their evidence did not come to pass."

"Hey, this stuff is harmless, and you know they'll keep doing it if you don't do anything about it," the archer assured, grabbing the container from his fellow hero's hands. "If you don't feel like doing it, I will."

"No, no," Kaldur'ahm interjected. "It is just… I have no clue as to how this will affect their behaviors. This could turn out to be a disaster."

"Or an aster," Red Arrow quipped, having clearly been told about the team's recent missions and Robin's word morphs. "It'll wear off in an hour or so after consumption with no ill-effects. And you'd better hurry; I already told them that I was going to be here today. So once school ends, which is in, oh, about 5 minutes, they'll be here fast."

Groaning, Aqualad held his palm out to receive the 'poison' once again. Roy nodded, giving him the vial as he continued, "Now remember not to spill. And make sure the amount is even and only in their cups. And once they come, you have to make sure they get their drinks and not the safe ones."

"I know, Roy, it is just –"

"Oh, Red Arrow!" The teens froze in shock as Megan came into the room, Superboy in tow. Roy quickly took action by blocking the view of the targeted glasses as they drew near. M'gann whapped her hand against her head as she recalled something. "Hello, Megan! I remember Wally and Robin telling us that you were coming over. I should have baked some cupcakes."

"Nah, it's fine. I thought the runts would be happy to see me after so long," he replied smoothly as Kaldur tried to compose himself from behind him. "Got a gallon of punch to celebrate."

"Punch?" Superboy asked curiously, bending down to see the transparent red liquid.

"Is there some kind of party going on?" Artemis asked as she entered the room, dressed in her civvies. Her blue eyes narrowed as she spotted her fellow archer. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop by," he menaced daringly, a crooked smile present on his lips.

"Red Arrow, I think I should…" Kaldur began, murmuring as his hand was still posed nervously above a drink.

"Roy!" Everyone in the room jumped as Robin and Wally came barreling into the room like two 8-yr-olds that had just eaten an entire birthday cake on their own. The shorter one choosing to stop in front of the elder teen as the taller barreled into the fellow ginger happily. This in turn caused Roy to stumble into Aqualad, whose grip on the vial loosened, causing the contents pour and mix into one of the drinks before he was able to catch it. Flustered by the accident, he hid the evidence in his pocket, grabbing the glass with the intention of dumping it in the sink.

"And you brought Fanta, too?" Kid Flash unlatched from his hug to zoom over and snatch the cup from his hand, taking it all down in one gulp and sighing in satisfaction as he smacked his lips. This prompted everyone else, sans Roy and Kaldur, to get their own refreshments. Having placed the now empty drink on the counter, Wally patted himself down, frantically searching for something on his person. "I know I had it. Where is it? Where is it?"

"Did you forget that you passed this to me as we were coming over?" Robin interjected, producing a cased DVD disk from his pants pocket. He turned to the rest of the team and Red Arrow. "I managed to a hold of the new movie, Rango, for our own personal enjoyment."

"Good choice," Artemis commented. "I'd been planning on seeing it for a while."

"Me, too!" M'gann squealed. "Johnny Depp is so funny! Come on, let's watch it!"

She flew over to the couches, the others following close behind her. Staying back were the previously lone occupants. The Atlantean glanced several times over at Wally as he set up the TV as Roy whispered fiercely to him, "What happened?"

"The vial… it slipped from my grasp, and the… stuff fell into the punch that he drank."

"Great," he groaned, running a hand through his hair. "For him, it'll only take a minute or so to set in. And it was the whole thing right?"

"Yes."

"We're doomed."

The sound of movie previews rolling on the screen brought them out of their conversation and into the TV room. Wally was already showing signs of the drug taking effect as he fidgeted more than usual, murmuring comments to no one in particular as he sat next to Robin. It was more than once when his friend elbowed him harshly in the ribs when his yammers became too incessant and annoying. After the fifth time around, the Boy Wonder finally raised his voice, "Sheesh, Wally. Calm down!"

"Sorry, sorry! Feeling a little giddy, that's all. Can't seem to stop… why can't I stop? Well, whatevers. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. I'm craving popcorn," he left his seat to reappear a second later in front of the cupboards, opening them to find the huge box of bagged kernels he knew was there. After finding them, he ran over to the microwave, tapping his foot impatiently as the timer counted down once he had placed a bag in and set the minutes. "Gah, why does this always take so long? Maybe I can vibrate my molecules enough to generate heat and… Hey, do you guys want butter on your popcorn? Of course you do! Who doesn't love buttered popcorn?"

"Is he always like this when you're watching a movie?" Artemis wondered, her attention on the TV diverted to the speedster who was currently holding to bags of popcorn as his hands vibrated into peach-colored blurs. Surprisingly, his theory was working as the pops of the kernels turning into the light and fluffy masses of the crunchy snack was heard.

"Not usually," Robin answered, eyebrows knitted together suspiciously. KF had already finished emptying the paper bags, filling a large glass bowl to the brim.

"Thenwe'!" He zipped around the tiled room, gathering the confections that he listed down in his head. Soon, not a single inch of the marble surface was visible as he continued to calculate at the speed of light. Rubbing his chin, he circled around the counter several times. "…Supey! . You'llhelpmeright? Right?"

He had been tugging on his teammate's sleeve eagerly, but was stopped as Superboy clamped a heavy hand onto his shoulder roughly. Ignoring the speedsters protests, the clone turned to Robin, who was approaching them as the others looked on. "What's wrong with him?"

"Let's see," the miniature detective examined his friend. "More than normal attention deficit hyperactive disorder. Jittery behavior. Dilated pupils. Dude! You're drugged!"

"What? Notpossible! Nuh-uh! Noway! Unless…itwasyou!"

All eyes turned to Artemis as Wally pointed an accusing finger at her. Offended, she scoffed, crossing her arms as she defended herself, "Don't look at me."

"But I remember when…" Megan trailed off, hoping her friend would remember.

"You mean with the chocolate? I was joking! Besides, I didn't see the Wall-man today until he and Rob got here a few minutes ago."

"Well, if you didn't do it, who did? KF would have shown signs of this before we got here if he had been spiked earlier in the day, so it has to be someone here," he paused, turning his head towards the other male ginger in the room. "Roy…"

"You're close," Red Arrow supplied, jerking a thumb towards a distraught Aqualad.

"Yeah, _right_. Like Kaldur would…"

"No, Robin. He is right," the Atlantean felt as if he was shrinking as shocked expressions were aimed in his direction. Moments later, he was still met with silence, so he continued his confession. "I had wanted to get back at you for one of your previous antics played on me, so I requested his help in doing so. However, it did not go as planned. Wally was only supposed to consume half of the vial, but he ended up having all of it."

"And how much is that?" Robin inquired. Kaldur reached into his pocket, showing him the glass container. The 13-yr-old groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Brilliant."

"Huh?Whatwasthat?It'!Woo!Man,I''?Thanks!" Wally's words were beginning to blur incomprehensibly as he himself began to phase out of the Kryptonian's grip. Superboy felt a tingle as the speedster slipped away from his fingers and seemingly teleported to the kitchen, emptying the popcorn bowl in seconds before moving on to the other snacks. As the food disappeared before the team and Roy's eyes, so did Kid Flash.

"Where'd he g-?"

Poke.

"What the-?"

Poke.

"What's ha-?"

Poke.

"This is all my fa-."

Poke.

"If I wasn't a part of this I'd be lau-."

Poke.

"Kid Mou-!"

Poke.

Everyone held their poked cheeks; all thoughts of watching Rango had vanished as one of the greatest annoyances in the world was let loose on Mount Justice.

* * *

A/N - Ah, such poor humor on my part, sorry. But that is all for now, until tomorrow.


	8. A Good Ol' Day

A/N - Just a muse on how three amazing friends spent their time together.

Disclaimer - Something seriously angsty would have happened to Wally by now if I did. Simple.

* * *

"Blonde."

"That one doesn't make sense. What does that have to do with anything yellow or golden?"

"Ginger."

"Last time I checked, ginger is a brownish root. _Brown_. And then there's the other thing, 'carrot top'. The tops of carrots are green leaves. Do you see this head? Definitely _not_ green."

"Brunette."

"Now that name is understandable, what with the word brown coming into play somewhere in the word. Then the 'nette' is just pretty much used whenever the colour goes somewhere past the natural spectrum."

"Platinum."

"Wh…what?" Wally feigned shock. "Dude, you know as well as I do that 'blonde' comes right after that, so you can't count it as a different category."

"Yeah, well I was just testing you," Dick replied, blue eyes shining humorously as he reclined on his large couch. The best friends were currently inside the Wayne Manor, their secret ids safe from any public exposure. Inside the grandiose living room, the plasma TV was on, commercials running on one of their favorite channel. After their short word-criticizing game, silence was shared as they turned their attention to the screen.

"I wish Roy was here," Wally admitted, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Hey, we may be bored," Richard pointed out, frowning. "But I'm still sore about the whole Spiked Speedster thing last week."

"Was I really that bad?"

"Yes. Yes, you were."

"Man, if I could remember that afternoon, I'd probably find it hilarious. Besides, wasn't it Kaldur that did the deed?"

"Yeah, but Roy got him the drugs _and_ ditched us fifteen minutes into the whole mess."

"Wasn't that a bit of déjà vu?" the ginger chuckled, elbowing his teammate softly in the ribs. "Come on, I bet if Mr. Red came in here _right now_, you wouldn't be as moody."

"…You invited him, didn't you?"

"Master Richard, Master Wallace," Alfred, ever polite, strode into the room. "A Mr. Roy Harper has arrived in front of the gates. He is currently on the intercom, asking to be let in."

No sooner had he finished his last sentence were the boys speeding out of the room. Smiling to himself, Mr. Pennyworth returned to his post inside the kitchen, ready to serve the snacks that Grayson had asked him to make. Outside, a certain motorist was left to muse as to why the mansion's caretaker had failed to answer his question.

"Hey, Jeeves?" it was time to resort to the forever despised nickname. "You there?"

"KKhh," the imitated sound of a walkie-talkie responded. "This is the Wall-man; do you copy? Over. Kkhh."

"Kkhh, this is the Wing; I hear you loud and clear Wall-man. Over. Kkhh."

"KKhh, the Wall-man is currently waiting for the response of the Harper. Harper, do you copy? Over. KKhh."

Roy smirked, cupping a gloved hand over his mouth, "Kkkhh, this is the Harper. Message received, Wall-man. Over. Kkkhh."

"Kkhh. Awesome. Over. Kkhh."

"KKhh. Glad you could make it, Harper. Over and out. KKhh."

"Kkkhh. The Harper asks for permission to enter the premises. Over. Kkkhh."

"Kkhh. The Wing grants permission. Gates will open in a few seconds. Over and out. Kkhh."

"Kkkhh. Thanks, Wing. Over and out. Kkkhh," without so much as a sound of rust, the iron gates retracted to the sides, letting Roy drive his motorcycle to the entrance where two teens of different ages, heights, and appearances waited eagerly. Putting down the kickstand, Roy removed his helmet as he got off the vehicle. Placing the headgear down, he turned to his friends, arms outstretched and head cocked to one side. "What? No hug?"

Dick and Wally looked to each other before shrugging. They ran over to the taller teen, choosing to high five his open palms instead of the more intimate gesture. Mildly surprised, Roy lowered his arms, ruffling their heads as he usually did to their protests, "So what do you guys have planned for today?"

As Dick fixed his hair, Wally dove into the just recently made mental list, "We have one game of Call of Duty Black Ops."

"Then a round of Super Smash Bros Brawl," Dick added, smoothing down the last strand.

"I get Sonic."

"Then I get Snake."

"Which means I'll have Link," Roy cut in, motioning to Wally. "Continue."

"After those two amazing games, we get into the competition of making the best paper airplane."

"Apparently, I need a handicap."

"Then we move to the expansive backyard for a variety of one-on-one-on-one sports, including soccer, baseball, basketball, football, etcetera."

"Super powers and extraordinary skills prohibited."

"We'll wing it after that with a bunch of silliness after getting sugar high."

"Alfred will be graciously providing us with nourishment throughout our activities."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Wally burst out giddily, running back to the living room as the others followed at a more leisurely pace.

Hands in his pockets, Dick walked next to Roy as he spoke, "Just like the good old days, right?"

"Yeah," the archer removed his gloves, shoving them into his pockets. "Just like the good ol' days."

* * *

A/N - Yes, they were acting extremely childish. But that's how I imagine they'd relieve the stress of being two different people at once.


	9. Awkward Apology For Him not the Others

A/N: Hi, it's been a while, sorry. Okay, just so you know, most of drabbles I will post will be out of chronological order with the show, so don't get confused. This one is a musing for why Red Arrow, our brooding archer, missed Wally's B-day party and what he did to make up for it.

Disclaimer: You know it, and I know it. Simple.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Seriously, why did he have to do this? It was embarrassing enough that he had forgotten. He'd made sure to give a belated message, but apparently that wasn't enough for him. Neither was it enough for anyone else. Not Ollie. Not Dinah. Not the whole freaking team of teenaged sidekicks. They were all just doing this for kicks and giggles. Robin was probably ready to get the whole event recorded from the surveillance cameras to any number of discs that he would hide for safe keeping and future blackmail. This was just. So. Freaking. Great.

"Well?"

"…" he glared down at his fellow red head, cursing his luck yet again.

"I'm waiting," the singsongy tone in his voice irritated him to no end.

"Wally," someone shoot him. He doesn't even care who. Kaldur. Artemis. Or even that damn Cheshire. He just wanted it to end.

"Yes, Royboy?" what was it with Wally and nicknames?

"I'm sorry I forgot your birthday, especially when it had been so rough on you" Roy Harper sighed, not adding the part where _he'd been handling a string of terrorist bombings solo on the other side of the globe, so even one of his best bro's birthday had slipped his mind._

"And?" he was milking this for all of its worth, wasn't he?

"And that I never got you a present," with all of his solo superheroing, where would he have found the time to do that? Apparently, that wasn't a good enough reason.

"Aand?"

"Also, that time that I 'accidently' drugged you, sorry," he didn't know why Robin had asked him to add that. He'd already apologized.

"Aaand?" this was never going to end, was it?

"The time that I dropped you and Robin off at a lost-and-found area at Six Flags because a hot chick had been checking me out and I wanted some… um… alone time with her."

"She'd had friends, you could have let us had a crack at them," the boy wonder piped up, a stupidly agonizing smirk on his face.

"Hush, Rob," Wally shushed the gypsy. "Our oh-so grown-up archer has a few more things to say." He returned his emerald gaze to the young adult. "Don't you, Roy?"

"Ugh, yeah, apparently I do," how was it that people had managed to convince even the BATMAN to guilt trip him into doing this? With a whiny, yet manly, groan, he knelt down on one knee and bowed to the teen in a way akin to a knight and his monarch. He was doing this. There was no turning back now… unless something killed him first. Through gritted teeth, he managed to speak the words that the boys had conjured up for him. "So, in apology for all of these events, I shall be your abiding servant, and to some extent Robin's servant, for the entire day. I'll do anything and take you guys anywhere you want, all on me."

"You swear on it?" Wally's eyes glinted in that sort of mixture of happiness and cruelty that any growing teenaged male got when he'd punked a friend into doing something humiliating. Roy desperately thought of something to lighten his mood. A genuine half-smile formed on his face when he looked up at the speedster.

"Well, maybe most of that is true. All of the expenses are going to be on Ollie's card."

Miles away in Star City, the Green Arrow sneezed missing a mook by an inch. Righting himself immediately to compensate for the error, he clearly heard Black Canary ask him if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm good," Physically, anyway. "I just have a really bad feeling that I'm not going to like my credit score the next time I see it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I just love the Roy, Dick, Wally dynamic. I was going to actually have a SuperMartian drabble before this one, but I lost inspiration and am struggling to finish it. Note: Some of my drabble from here on will be Cold Hearted inspired, so be ready for a lot of Wally. Also, give me your opinions, I feel like whenever I get into something, I lose my touch after a while.


End file.
